


Kinktobyleth Day 1

by NidoranDuran



Series: Kinktobyleth [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Light Masochism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kinktober prompt fills themed around different Byleth ships. Day 1: Gender neutral Byleth/Edelgard, spanking.





	Kinktobyleth Day 1

The first strike of Byleth's hand down across her ass made Edelgard respond in ways more intense and more vocal than she was expecting to. Her whole body shook as she felt the strike, felt that harsh motion of powerful, firm, disciplinary force take her. “Fuck!” spilled from her lips, but it was one of multiple sounds she made. A quick and wild succession of emotions that all felt disjointed and removed from one another, like Edelgard didn't know which way she wanted to respond to any of this, and so she responded in force with all of them at once, trembling under the weight of feeling that hand feeling that heat.

But the only sound that did matter was in the sore emptiness and silence, where Edelgard's trembling whine of, “Thank you, professor, may I have another?” sounded torn between lust and shame. Byleth struck her again, and this time their force was even more intense, as she lay over her professor's knee, startled by the strength behind the hand taking her. Byleth had promised to be firm, but this was more firm than Edelgard was ready for, and the way their hand came down again felt more dependable and fierce than Edelgard could handle.

Each slap across her ass was a well timed and steady process, which made it easier for Edelgard to brace herself for the impacts, ready for what was to come and feeling like she could handle the growing weirdness and chaos of being struck like this. Something had to give here, and Edelgard really just hoped it wasn't her. Not when her professor was being so harsh and leaning into the weirdness and chaos of this spiraling heat so much. Edelgard grew wet in dire, rapid desperation, and she found herself absolutely unsure how to respond to the growing thrill of being punished, of how the pain spoke to some deep corner of her that just pleaded for this very treatment.

“Maybe this will teach you,” Byleth said. They sounded cold. Firm. Distant. It made everything a lot more burdensome, as Edelgard continued to wriggle in their lap. “Stop fidgeting.” The order came with a strike out of rhythm, one that made Edelgard shriek as it broke through all the tricks she was using to cope and cover for herself. “Stay still and take your punishment.”

“Yes, professor.” With tears now in Edelgard's eyes, she felt like she could handle none of this, and yet it filled her with such unending need that she couldn't bear to process how hot this all felt. She needed more of it, needed to know what she would find if only this kept up, and she was happy to learn. Edelgard had done so many wrong things. Taken so many horrible steps to reach this point, a woman of complication who liked to think herself nuance, but who also in her darkest corners begged to be punished. Byleth wasn't mad at her; there was no way they would have followed her on her path like this if they were. But for the moment, the role was there to play, and Byleth played it well.

A ruler may have been more professorial, but to get their bare hand into the action brought on far more intimate moments, and the more sore that Edelgard's ass got, the more ready Byleth was to squeeze at the supple cheeks, to grab at them and make her coo in frustrated, growing desperation, wondering how to contain the swell of hunger and confusion that took her. Byleth remained stony as always, and their sternness proved the perfect tool now to make this punishment all the more wicked, holding steady and stony through everything they inflicted upon the Emperor. who certainly felt anything but imperial thrown over Byleth's knee and being disciplined like a misbehaved brat.

For all those reasons, this all felt so much more intensely wrong, but that wrongness only served to reduce Edelgard to the very sort of mess she wanted to be, whining in pain, howling and mewling and thrashing back and forth with little to no sense of what she could do to make sense of this. Her body trembled, and she could feel the ultimate collapse of all sense take hold of her, Edelgard lost to something that felt too good to be true. She felt like she could linger on the verge here forever, never quite cumming, but completely unable to grasp any finer sense of how far gone she truly was.

Byleth's spankings pushed Edelgard to the point of tears. This was all as planned, all what was intended, as the sobbing, trembling emperor began to apologize aimlessly and without any real sense of what was going on, so deep now in the mindset of surrender that she couldn't fathom how to make sense of this all. She just kept apologizing through the last few strikes that finally left her ass sore and red, feeling almost hot to the touch now, and it was only then that Byleth laid Edelgard down, onto her stomach of course, and began to gently caress Edelgard. To kiss and love her, to whisper sweet things in her ear and reassure her about how wonderful she was and how she deserved all the love Byleth could give her.

To be torn down to absolutely nothing and then built back up with love and reassurance was an emotionally volatile cycle, but when finally Byleth began to show her their love for her with sex, it was all the more rewarding for how completely worn down and desperately receptive all of Edelgard was to being validated and affirmed. The tears of pain and regret turned into tears of joy as she made love to the one person she trusted to ever see her in such a desperate and low state.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
